Red
by ArminAgreste
Summary: Para Karma Akabane el color rojo no era sólo el de su cabellera, era más que el color de la sangre y mucho más que un color cualquiera. El rojo había tomado un nuevo significado para él, ¿desde cuando?
1. Chapter 1

**Mi chica**

Fue justamente después de un largo día cuando nos encontramos, ya había comenzado a llover y estaba seguro de que éramos los últimos en el instituto. Había vuelto a meterme en una pelea y una vez más me hicieron una advertencia sobre lo rápido que estaba consiguiendo que me transfirieran a la clase E, cada vez era más cansado tener que escuchar la misma mierda por un par de golpes insignificantes. De cualquier modo, no me interesaba ser transferido a otra clase, menos a la E, era algo completamente estúpido preocuparse por un cambio de clase cuando mis notas eran excelentes y mi comportamiento desastroso, así que la suspensión era lo mismo, me la pasaba por el forro con toda la gloria de este mundo, poco me importaba el tiempo que no tuviera que asistir. Yo era un chico problemático, ni cómo negarlo, me encantaba hacer travesuras y me especializaba en el juego sucio, me gustaba humillar a mis enemigos... Sin embargo, mi actitud podía clasificarse como relajada y hasta perezoso. Y no es por presumir pero yo era todo un casanova que no podía pasar desapercibido; mi cabello pelirrojo lo llevaba corto y ojos de color cobre, mis dientes caninos estaban afilados y ni hablar de mi condición física, hasta tenía abdominales perfectamente marcados.

Daba un pequeño paseo por la escuela antes de irme, esperando a que la lluvia asentara un poco antes de aventurarme hasta la estación para tomar el tren e ir a casa. Mientras deambulaba por los pasillos del último piso escuché un par de golpes que provenían de la terraza, no eran demasiado fuertes pero parecían algo insistentes, mi holgazanería me decía que me fuera e ignorara el ruido, pero mi cabeza me rogaba por subir las escaleras y revisar qué podría ser, no hará falta decir quién ganó... Subí las escaleras sin demasiada prisa, al final si resultaba ser un pobre gato que se había metido en el colegio no me decepcionaría tanto. Abrí la puerta de la terraza, sin esperar demasiado, y lo único que pude notar antes de reaccionar fue el golpe en la mandíbula que me hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Dejé mi bolso en el suelo, le daría un buen merecido al idiota que me había golpeado, no tendría una pizca de piedad a la hora de dar una paliza y con más razón al sacarme un buen cardenal. Levanté la cabeza para ver a mi presa, era una chica que se agarraba el puño dolorida. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos ambarinos, su cabello largo estaba hecho un desastre y parecía que cualquier intento de peinado había sido en vano. Vestía el uniforme de gimnasia de la escuela que escurría por lo mojado que estaba. No era muy alta, pero tampoco muy baja, estaba delgada y no parecía ser tan frágil como las demás. Estaba temblando de frío.

-¡Disculpa! — soltó algo nerviosa.

Sus mejillas y nariz estaban rojas por el frío que debía tener. Debo de admitir que tenía una linda voz, era diferente.

-Buen golpe — le sonreí — Pero deberías tener algo de cuidado la próxima vez, en otra ocasión te hubiera mandado directa a la enfermería.

Ahora fue ella la que me sonrió con dulzura.

-No pensaba que alguien fuera a abrirme la puerta para enviarme a la enfermería.

Muy bien, esta chica se iba a quedar con mi atención.

-Me lo estoy pensando por no darme ni las gracias — ella negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta por donde se colaba el aire helado.

-Gracias por sacarme de ahí... ¿extraño-kun? — dijo de forma casual.

-Akabane Karma, encantado — le sonreí con complicidad.

Ella estiró su mano para unirla con la mía a modo de saludo. Tenía unas cuantas pulseras, no presté demasiada atención al ver de qué eran, pero seguro que más adelante lo descubriría, por ahora era lo que menos me interesaba.

-Hiitachin Yuu — estreché su mano.

De verdad que tenía a una chica muy guapa frente a mí, pero dejando eso de lado había algo en su forma de ser que me llamaba a gritos, parecía algo inevitable que no buscara entablar una conversación con ella.

-Bueno, como ya no somos tan extraños no creo que esté de más preguntar en qué clase estás — ella hizo una pequeña mueca.

-En la clase más infeliz de todo Japón, la clase A — dijo con mala cara — Y como si no fuera suficiente estoy con Asano, el hijo del director.

Silbé.

-Encima de guapa también inteligente, vaya que eres toda una caja de monerías — se puso colorada al escucharme decir eso, yo sonreí con picardía — Pero, ¿qué tan mala podría ser la clase A?

-Como no tienes a un imbécil manipulador contigo durante toda la jornada escolar...

-Bueno, parece que me saqué la lotería entonces.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Karma.

Me incliné un poco, con algo de cautela, y la recorrí con la mirada.

-Yuu-chan, deberías ir a cambiarte — murmuré con picardía — La camiseta transparente y un sujetador con temática friki dejan muy poco a la imaginación.

Me encogí de hombros y recuperé mi postura.

-Oh, gracias... — se había vuelto a poner colorada, está chica era un encanto — Se nota que eres "amable".

-No hay de qué, aunque tal vez deberías recompensarme el lunes — dije.

-¿Recompensarte el lunes? — alzó ambas cejas.

-Ya van dos veces que te salvo de algo y no va ni una hora de que te conozco.

Yuu sacó una libreta y una pluma de su mochila, escribió algo y finalmente arrancó la notita para doblarla y entregármela. La tomé y la guardé en el interior de mi chaqueta, sería un idiota si la perdiera.

-Espero que no seas alguna clase de acosador con un raro fetiche por las lolis o algo así.

-Soy más del tipo que se volvería yandere por ti — le guiñé un ojo y ella me dio un golpe en el brazo — Como sea, hasta el Lunes.

-Hasta el Lunes, Karma.

En ese momento ninguno de los dos reaccionaba, sólo nos habíamos quedado ahí, de pie, mirándonos con un par de sonrisas que podían significar más de lo que cualquier otra cosa. Pasaban los segundos formando los minutos con lentitud, estaba claro que ninguno quería irse, que queríamos continuar con nuestra conversación. Un rayo nos sacó del trance, le revolví el cabello de forma juguetona y me alejé con una sonrisa de tonto, era lindo ver que aún había chicas así. Cuando llegué a casa por la noche, recibí una llamada por parte de mi madre preguntando cómo me había ido en la semana, casi se me había olvidado que era viernes.

-Estoy bien, mamá — dije de camino a la cocina — Sólo fue una semana algo pesada, los exámenes están cerca y naturalmente estoy algo ocupado.

-Aun así, cariño — escuché decir a mamá — No debes olvidarte de coger el teléfono.

Saqué del refrigerador un cartón de leche de fresa, un poco de mermelada y de la alacena pan para hacerme un sándwich, dejé todo sobre la barra y comencé e preparar mi cena para esta noche.

-Está bien, prometo contestar — escuché a mi madre reír al otro lado de la línea — ¿Cómo va todo allí?

-Oh cariño, Tailandia es un lugar precioso. Espero que algún día puedas venir con nosotros, Bangkok es una ciudad que definitivamente mereces visitar — sonreí — Por cierto, tu padre va a llamarte más tarde. Ahora mismo está cerrando un trato con los inversionistas tailandeses y ya sabes cómo es con los negocios.

Un pequeño detalle, mis padres eran comerciantes y se dedicaban a los negocios de forma internacional, por lo cual debían de viajar constantemente y casi no pasaban tiempo conmigo. Aun así no me descuidaban en lo absoluto, cada vez que podían venían a verme y me llamaban casi todos los días para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, no es como si me trataran de la mierda. Mi madre era una mujer guapa de cabello rojo y brillantes ojos ambarinos, de piel blanquecina con un par de pecas en su respingada nariz, la persona más alegre y cariñosa con la que podrías toparte. Mi padre era alguien un poco más serio, de cabello negro y ojos color bronce, siempre iba de traje y cabe mencionar que era un aficionado coleccionista de especias, aquel gusto me lo había traspasado a mí y ahora tenía una valiosa colección de especias traídas de todos los lugares en los que habían estado, realmente mi posesión más valiosa. En fin, mis padres se encontraban de viaje en Tailandia para cerrar un par de negocios con los inversionistas que tenían en Bangkok, si todo salía a la perfección pronto estarían ganándose un aliado exportador bastante importante y claro, un amigo más con el que podían contar. Pude haber ido con ellos, de verdad que si hubiera aceptado probablemente estuviera con ellos en esa cena de cinco estrellas en algún crucero, pero para ellos la escuela estaba primero y no les parecía bueno que me premiaran cuando tenía una conducta pésima.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo llamarle mañana.

-¡Eres un encanto! Pero tú padre ha insistido, deberías dejarnos preocupar un poco.

-Se preocupan demasiado — guardé todo en su lugar y puse el par de sándwiches en un plato.

-Y lo hacemos con mucha razón, eres nuestro único hijo y encima estamos lejos de ti seguido, nunca estará demás preocuparse.

-Pero no demasiado, mamá.

-Sólo un poquito — me reí — Por cierto, estaremos de regreso en unos dos meses o menos, lo suficiente para el festival otoñal que se celebra en el templo.

-Eso es genial, no puedo esperar para verles.

-Estamos igual de ansiosos — se escucharon un par de voces al fondo y a mi mamá responder algo apagada — Cariño tengo que dejarte, ya va a comenzar el discurso y...

-Lo entiendo, aun así fue lindo hablar contigo un rato — le interrumpí.

Mi madre suspiró.

-Pórtate bien, asiste a clases, no olvides las notas buenas, diviértete y contesta el teléfono, ¿de acuerdo? — le contesté que si a todas sus peticiones — Te amamos Karma, nunca lo olvides.

-También yo. Hasta pronto, mamá.

Colgué y dejé el teléfono en su lugar.

Regresé al salón con mi sándwich y leche en mano, listo para comenzar mi noche de holgazanería. Sin embargo, todos mis planes se habían ido al caño por la chica que vi, no pude concentrarme demasiado en el programa de televisión que veía a diario y cuando quise continuar con el libro que recién compré me encontré pensando en la posibilidad de encontrarme con alguien tan bonita como ella alguna vez. Esa fue la primera vez que me topé de frente con Yuu Hiitachin, claro que por esos momentos no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de lo fascinante que era o de la jodidamente preciada que llegaría a ser para mí, pero no está de más guardar unas cuantas sorpresas para cerrar con broche de oro.

El fin de semana se me pasó con rapidez, mis padres habían llamado y claro que se enteraron de la advertencia de suspensión por parte del colegio, no importaba si estábamos hablando por FaceTime, ellos sabían cómo dar una buena reprimenda y hacerla sonar como si los tuvieras de frente. Cuando llegó el lunes tuve que llegar antes que los demás para hacer el servicio con una de mis compañeras de clase, había conseguido ganas de levantarme al recibir un mensaje por parte de Yuu y ahora estaba preparado para recibir mí tan merecido compensación que seguramente sería algo fantástico. No fue nada más y nada menos que un litro de leche de fresa y un par de bocadillos exquisitos que me hicieron salivar, no me quejaba, Yuu se había esforzado en hacerlo y se notaba. Cuando hablamos— mientras yo disfrutaba de mi recompensa— ella me dijo que le encantaría dedicarse a otras cosas, además del negocio de su familia cuando fuera más grande, quería llegar aún más alto de lo que sus padres habían hecho pero para eso aún le quedaba mucho por recorrer y estaba claro que no le sería fácil, o al menos eso pensaba.

Estuvimos hablando hasta que la campana sonó y cada quien tuvo que regresar a su propia clase, aun así quedamos en vernos para el receso. Fue inevitable ocultarle a Nagisa la razón de mi entusiasmo, así que terminé contándole acerca de Yuu y todo lo que ocurría con respecto a ella, mi amigo se alegró por mí a más no poder; la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con Nagisa Shiota, él era lo que podía llamarse un amigo cercano para mí y él ocultarle acerca de mi nuevo lazo con una chica externa a la clase. Nagisa tenía el cabello celeste largo y grandes ojos azules, sus rasgos finos y su apariencia andrógina le daban un complejo de chica que de no prestar atención te podía engañar, era un chico bastante interesante y molaba. Cuando salimos de clase y nos dirigíamos hacia el lugar en donde había quedado con Yuu, ella tenía clase de gimnasia antes del receso así que la veríamos en la zona de canchas y luego iríamos a los jardines para descansar un rato, Nagisa quiso pasar al baño antes de ir con mi... con Yuu, mientras lo esperaba afuera vi a un par de chicos acorralados contra la puerta de la biblioteca central, seguramente eran de la clase E y los capullos que los molestaban debían de ser de otras clases.

-¡Eh! — los llamé — ¿Qué es tan divertido?

Uno de ellos se rió, era parte de los cinco grandes, ese idiota que se había ganado el puesto que yo mismo rechacé.

-Akabane-san, llegas a tiempo para jugar con este par de ratoncitos de la clase E — contestó.

Mi sonrisa más falsa afloró en mi rostro, si había algo que podía hacerme enfurecer en un chasquido de dedos era precisamente eso, que hicieran de abusones contra otros es algo que no toleraba y por lo que no estaba dispuesto a quedarme cruzado de brazos. Me molestaba la manera en la que discriminaban a la clase E y los hicieran menos tan sólo por no tener las mismas jodidas notas. Nunca podían entrar al plantel principal sin ser invitados o tener autorización, era algo denigrante como en cada maldito festival escolar terminan humillados y como escoria, algo deprimente. Cada año era lo mismo.

-Quizás prefiero jugar al gato y al ratón con otro tipo de presa — dije con una mirada serena. Comencé a avanzar hacia ellos, cada vez retrocedían más y se notaban nerviosos, ya ni siquiera hacían caso al par de chicos que recién acorralaban — Oh, ¿acaso ya no quieren jugar?

Fingí una sonrisa.

-¿D-de qué hablas?

No perdí el tiempo, apreté los puños y comencé la paliza de sus vidas. Nagisa salió del baño para tratar de impedir que les arrancara la cabeza del cuello y siguiera usándolos como el par de sacos de boxeo más efectivos que pudieras encontrar. Cuando luchaba, me convertía automáticamente en alguien muy brutal y que no tiene escrúpulos en dejar mal trecho a las personas hieren a otros o algunos de mis amigos. De ahí en adelante todo fue una mierda, el maestro en quien más confiaba me dio la espalda, me suspenden por tiempo indeterminado y fui transferido a la clase E oficialmente, no pude llegar a tiempo para ver a Yuu y olvidé mi sombrilla en casa justo cuando cae la tormenta del siglo. Lo único que me devolvió los ánimos en ese espantoso día fue que al llegar a casa recibí un mensaje de Yuu, quería saber si podíamos vernos el día siguiente para almorzar juntos, quería responderle que si de inmediato pero no quería asustarla con lo de la suspensión tan repentina. Sabía que si de verdad quería comenzar una nueva amistad con alguien que era todo un encanto necesitaba saber que realmente podía confiar en ella. Ahora no sabía cómo carajos podía sentirme con respecto a la mirada marrón más bonita que me había encontrado que iba con el rostro más angelical que había visto. Yuu parecía ser tan natural que me despertaba un interés sin siquiera proponérselo, toda ella era tan espontánea que se me hacía difícil no prestarle atención.

Mi celular vibró y contesté sin siquiera ver la pantalla.

-Hola — la voz de Yuu se escuchó a través de la línea — Parece que tuviste un día agitado, no te vi.

-Hola, que linda por preocuparte — dije sonriendo — Estuve algo ocupado, ¿qué puedo decir?

-Claro, se me olvidaba que habías decidido tomarte unas vacaciones — dijo en tono burlón.

Así que se había enterado, bueno, no me sorprendería que el rumor se esparciera como la pólvora.

-No te enojes, planeaba invitarte — la escuché reír por lo bajo — Piénsalo, podríamos ir a los casinos de las Vegas o pasar a surfear en Hawái, tal vez dar una vuelta en góndola por los canales de Venecia o una cena en París; tú mandas.

Yuu soltó una carcajada enorme, no pude evitar reírme también aunque tampoco pude evitar imaginarme cada uno de esos escenarios.

-¿Quieres montar Romeo y Cinderella también? — preguntó a modo de broma.

-Claro, tú serás una Cinderella preciosa — le respondí seriamente. Seguro que sus mejillas ya se habían puesto como un faro.

-Pero por ese nombre no vas a llamarme, ¿o sí?

-¡Por supuesto! — dije con una sonrisa.

Nos reímos una vez más.

-Karma... ¿ya no irás mañana a la escuela? — ahora se escuchaba más seria.

-Bueno... — suspiré — no lo sé. Supongo que mi suspensión aplicará la próxima semana.

-Ya veo...

-Ponte guapa porque mañana iremos a un lugar después de clases.

Estuve hablando con ella durante una hora más, no quería colgar pero sus padres la habían llamado para cenar y todavía debíamos de hacer los deberes, así que después de una despedida considerablemente larga colgué el teléfono y caí rendido al sofá, pensando en todo y nada a la vez, montado completamente en una nube. No podía esperar a que llegara el siguiente día para verla.

 **Hola, gente.**

 **Aquí os traigo una nueva historia, pero esta vez será de mi personaje favorito de AC. Hacía un rato que quería hacer un fanfic acerca de cabeza de manzana, pero no encontraba suficiente inspiración hasta apenas ayer durante clases ;-;**

 **Espero que os guste y dejad un review si os ha parecido interesante.**


	2. Segunda hora

**1.2 Ojos claros, mirada felina**

Pasaron dos excelentes semanas en las que pude ir conociendo a Yuu y esas semanas rápidamente se transformaron en los dos meses más interesantes que había pasado en la escuela, era fascinante la manera tan rápida en la que puede irse el tiempo cuando disfrutas de algo y ahora mismo no tenía nada que negara lo mucho que comenzaba a gozar de aquella chica atolondrada que me había encontrado empapada en la azotea. Inclusive mi suspensión pasó más deprisa con sus constantes visitas, usualmente la esperaba hasta que terminaran las clases y después pasábamos el tiempo juntos haciendo cualquier cosa, eso a excepción de los jueves porque Yuu debía de participar en actividades de club y hacer sus deberes como delegada de la clase A, así como volver mucho más tarde y cansada a casa, por lo que prefería dejarla sola ese día en específico. A pesar de todo las cosas habían ido cambiando entre ambos, cosas simples como dejar el honorífico de lado y comenzar a ser más confianzudos dando paso a una amistad mucho más sólida de lo que me había imaginado, aunque debía de aceptar que a veces cierra timidez no me dejaba ni mirarla a gusto y cuando esa asquerosa sensación me invadía no sabía ni que hacer. Hoy sería algo distinto, pues sería mi grandioso comienzo en la clase E, donde al parecer tendría el gusto de enfocarme en algo más que libros y lecciones aburridas; al parecer había un extraño proyecto que involucraba a todos los alumnos de la clase, el principal objetivo era el asesinato eficaz del fenómeno que se cargó la mitad de la Luna y quien lo consiguiera se llevaría una recompensa que flipas, la única condición era que el monstruo no podía dañarnos así como nosotros no podríamos hablarle de esto a absolutamente nadie ni a nuestros padres, continuaríamos con una vida académica normal mientras nuestra presa fuera nuestro profesor y tendríamos que lograr asesinarlo antes de la graduación.

Hoy había quedado con Yuu en la estación cercana al instituto, me pareció buena idea invitarle después de mi suspensión como una manera divertida de celebrarlo y ella con su gran sentido del humor había captado a la primera mis intenciones. Comenzar mi tercer año en la clase repudiada ya no parecía tan malo de repente, aunque mi amiga se notaba algo preocupada por mi ingreso, tanto que casi no hablamos durante nuestro trayecto y estaba tensa. Por el camino nos detuvimos para comprar una bebida antes de entrar, más que nada era para romper la tensión y hacer que se relajara lo suficiente para desembuchar lo que la tenía en las nubes, esperaba que no estuviera agobiada por alguna otra declaración porque me volvería loco si escuchaba una anécdota más de ese tipo. Ella tenía cierta popularidad con los chicos que había comenzado a ser un fastidio, al principio podías tomártelo con gracia y hasta hacer un par de bromas al respecto, pero pronto deja de serlo cuando a mitad de la plática alguien llegaba para pedirle a Yuu hablar en privado y retenerla ahí un buen rato, haciendo que la broma y la comodidad quedaran en el olvido para reemplazar todo por un ambiente algo pesado. Pero desde el primer momento no había deseado nada más que conocerla mejor, pues Yuu no era sólo una chica atractiva, era amable y graciosa, sabía cómo hacerme sentir cómodo y me gustaban mucho sus ojos ámbar.

-Eh, tierra llamando a Yuu, aquí Karma — bromeé al poner una mano en su hombro.

Ella sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y me miró.

-Perdón, estoy algo nerviosa — contestó.

-¿Vas a decirme por qué o quieres jugar al detective? — pregunté. Yuu se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo más a su leche de chocolate — Venga, suéltalo ya.

-Es solo que estoy preocupada... por ti — me contuve al intentar sostener su mano, metiendo la mía en el bolsillo de mi pantalón para evitar lo inevitable — No es porque estés en la clase E, al fin y al cabo, no es nada más que una clase como cualquiera.

-¿Entonces? Sabes que puedo cuidarme perfectamente, claro, si es lo que te preocupa — dije.

-¡No, eso no! Me preocupa el hecho de que no voy a toparme contigo tan seguido como antes.

Me reí.

-Sabía que no podías estar ni un segundo sin mí.

-Claro que puedo, pero pierde la gracia si no estás para molestar cada dos segundos — mustio con el rostro rojo.

-Las chicas se preocupan por nada... ¡Me pasaré a verte cada que pueda! Yo tampoco puedo pasar demasiado sin molestarte al menos una vez al día.

-Encantador — sonrió con gracia.

Entramos al instituto y me sorprendí un poco al ver como miraban a Yuu, algunos chicos le saludaban y otras la llamaban "sempai" con más afecto el que me gustaría admitir, no esperaba menos, estábamos en el edificio principal y por la manera tan particular que tenían de poner la vista en ella aunque no le dirigieran la palabra, ella era parte de algo mucho más profundo y grande de lo que yo creía. Yuu estaba contándome acerca de su última pelea con uno de los cinco grandes, aquella vez en la que había intentado pasarse de listo con ella y como había terminado enviándolo a la enfermería por darle una buena patada. Seguimos hablando unos minutos más hasta que ella tuvo que entrar, nos despedimos entre risas y finalmente vagué hasta el edificio de la clase E con cara de tonto.

Llegué justo a la mitad de la clase de Gimnasia, todos estaban entrenando con los cuchillos mientras el objetivo jugaba en un arenero. Me parecía curiosa la manera tan infantil que tenía para actuar, considerando que el mundo entero había puesto un precio por su cabeza, y es que de cierta forma causaba gracia. Hice un recorrido rápido entre los estudiantes de la clase E, no parecían ser unos asesinos serios pero tampoco habría que tomarlos tan a la ligera, a simple vista eran un grupo de soldados entrenando para una nueva campaña y ahora yo llegaba como el recluta nuevo que se unía al pelotón.

Le di un sorbo a mi leche de fresa y sonreí al escuchar cierta vocecita llamándome.

-¡Karma-kun! Volviste... — exclamó Nagisa con una clara sorpresa en la voz.

Sonreí a mi antiguo amigo y compañero de clase.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Nagisa-kun — dije.

Bajé por las escaleras con una mano metida en el interior de mi bolsillo, ocultando la pequeña trampa en la que había pensado esta mañana. He de admitir que debí de armarme de una paciencia bastante grande para cortar los pedazos y colocarlos de la forma adecuada, pero si esto realmente resultaba todo habría valido la pena.

-¡Woah! ¿Este es el Koro-sensei del que tanto he escuchado? — comencé a acercarme con rapidez, siguiendo mi papel de chico curioso y alegre — ¡Realmente pareces un pulpo!

El monstruo se me acercó con la misma expresión sonriente de siempre, esto sería fácil.

-Tú debes de ser Akabane Karma-kun, ¿no es así? — saludó — Escuche que tu suspensión terminaba hoy — su cara cambió de color y se cruzó de brazos — No deberías llegar tarde en tu primer día.

Me rasqué la nuca aparentando inocencia y le sonreí apenado.

-Aún tengo que recobrar el ritmo — me acerqué un poco más y estiré la mano en su dirección — Y preferiría que me llamara por mi primer nombre. De cualquier modo, es un gusto conocerle "sensei".

-Tengamos un año divertido.

Cuando nuestras manos se unieron en un apretón amistoso hubo una explosión repentina que dejó en desconcierto a más de uno, un cuchillo se deslizó hasta mi otra mano y di la primera puñalada en el aire para comprobar mi segunda teoría, el pulpo retrocedió y yo sonreí complacido al notarlo.

-Huh? Sí que eres rápido — miré mi mano recubierta con los pequeños trozos del cuchillo y le mostré la evidencia de mi pequeño truco — Y es verdad que estos cuchillos hacen efecto en ti... Hm, quise probar poniendo unos cuantos pedazos en mi mano, pero... ¿Sabes algo, sensei? Estoy algo decepcionado, mira que caer en un truco tan simple como este y saltar de esa forma, parece como si te hubiera asustado.

Me acerqué con pasos lentos, él estaba demasiado cabreado y sorprendido, tanto que su cara se había vuelto roja.

-Escuché que te pusieron Koro-sensei porque eres imposible de matar, pero... — solté una risa irónica — ¿Será que en realidad eres un blanco fácil?

Comencé a jugar con el cuchillo en mi mano, haciéndolo girará y dando tajos imaginarios al aire, siendo plenamente consciente de que ahora tenía por completo su atención. Me moría de ganas por hablarle a Yuu acerca de mi nuevo día en la clase E, seguro que se partiría de risa.

Dejaría bien en claro quién sería el mejor estudiante en esta clase de asesinato.


End file.
